red vs blue Black and Blue (On hold for a little longer)
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: this is a spin on the story of red vs blue a story people haven't seen with a love between two freelancers gos from freelancer sagas to now. rated t for violence, profanity and death. 1 chapters on Monday and Wednesday each. Chapters in season 10 will be 1000-1400 words on Monday and Wednesday. Au, some events are changed. Somewhat OOC Carolina. On hold.
1. ice breaking

The first chapter of red vs blue war of shattered secrets it will be 300-500 words long and like I said will take place during the freelancer saga and will slowly make its way to the current era any way without further ado here is chapter one.

Chapter 1 "breaking the ice" takes place during the ending of number one episode and just after the twin's episode

Bjorndal cryogenics research faculty / insurrection base landing pad.

"Crap just got worse" said agent south as insurrection soldiers surrounded them causing her to back into her brother agent north. "Where the goddamn hell is extraction?!"

Freelancer command frigate mother of intention

(looking up from his monitor at the director) sir agents south and North Dakota will be overwhelmed by hostile forces orders? the free lancer soldier says as he looks up at the director.

"Send in agent's jersey and Carolina soldier. And engage beta failsafe."

"roger sir!" the soldier says as he runs over and speaks to them over the mic

Back on the oil platform

"At least we go down together." says north as he prepares to go down fighting.

"give up now or we will open fire there is no escape!" said the demo insurrectionist as he and his men prepared to open fire.

"really then maybe you haven't met us!" said agent new jersey as he and Carolina jump down as jersey pulls his battle rifle off his back and starts firing it killing several insurrectionist soldiers while Carolina kills dozens more in hand to hand. he turns to the twins "your sloppy on stealth." he fires another burst killing another few enemy soldiers.

shut the hell up jersey! said south as she fires and helps finish off the insurrectionist soldiers.

" will when you two learn how not to get spotted!"Carolina the platforms getting to crowed!" said jersey.

"yes now go!" says Carolina as she throws the rest of the insurrectionist soldiers off the platforms.

jersey spots the demo insurrectionist getting back on the platform and turns the hard light shield on breaking the platform and throwing the bullets back at him.

Carolina throws south and north off as she jumps and lands on the pelican below.

" Thanks for the fun boys but we got to go jersey punch it!" says Carolina as she climbs in.

"yes maam" says jersey as he flies the gunship out.

Author notes

So I'm sorry this chapter was delayed but I had to deal with a bunch of rule sticklers causing me to have to delete most of my story's also I would like to point out in case they comment again like I suppose they will that any "non chapter" is posted for a reason not because I want to break rules so in case they come back and say oh this violates this or this I am going to have a talk with them because I'm tired of these people acting like fanfic cops! Any way hopes you have all enjoyed hope to see you soon lighting wolf out!

ps don't make fun of my work I try hard on these you got a problem with me pm me and say it.


	2. chase

Another chapter of red vs blue war of shattered secrets and buried love this chapter will be 300- 550 words enjoy!

"Jersey it would help a whole lot if you could steer!" shouted Carolina as the pelican rolled dodging missile fire from the two longsword fighters chasing them through the ice canon.

"yeah well it would be fucking help if someone could take out the two fucking longswords chasing us carol!" the freelancer said using his nickname for Carolina. The two had known each other for years and were the closest of the team.

"North handle them!" Carolina shouted as jersey checked their distance to the rendezvous point.

"on it! Hang on!" came the reply from the troop bay as jersey and four seven niner dodged the enemy fire. Their salvation from the enemy fire came in the form of their headquarters the mother of intention which fired its mac canon destroying the two fighters.

"mother of intention we are inbound" four seven niner replied as she and jersey guided the pelican closer to the frigate.

"we will have medical personal in the hanger bay welcome home four seven niner." Replied the voice of f.i.l.s.s as the dropship settled into one of the frigates hangers.

"it's good to be home f.i.l.s.s" jersey and Carolina replied as the two walked out of the pelican as freelancer soldiers carried north off to be treated for his wounds.

"damn insurrectionists those bastards all need to get shot." Jersey replied as he took off his helmet for a second showing his spiked black hair and crimson eyes as the freelancer pulled his helmet on and followed Carolina and south to the bridge.

Authors notes

I'm trying but it's hard to make quality chapters on something so perfect of a show any way next time will be explaining more about jersey so readers don't get confused until next time lighting wolf out! 


	3. Training freelancers

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Buried love. Enjoy the 500- word chapter. I don't own RvB, Rooster Teeth does.**

"Here, Carol, I don't bite." Jersey taunted as he swept his battle rifle around as his Enforcer type armor shone in the lights. The freelancer had no idea that Carolina was hiding in the shadows of the room above on the support beams. Jersey glanced up just in time to roll and open fire as the freelancer ducked behind a pillar.

"Carolina, I have known you since you were a kid, you aren't going to win as easily as you think." Jersey looked out of cover as he didn't spot the freelancer.

"Where the hell?" Jersey was interrupted as he was tackled.

"Carol, get off me!" Carolina smirked under her helmet as she bent down and brought her magnum to his head.

"Say please." Jersey grinned and brought his combat knife to her throat.

"No. I won't be losing like all those other times!" Jersey kicked the girl off as he ran to cover and fired his magnum side arm.

"I don't bite, Drake." The freelancer taunted as she hunted her childhood friend.

"Bring it!" Jersey fired his battle rifle at the girl as she dodged it and kicked the weapon out of his hands before Jersey swiped her magnum out of her hands.

"Oh, you don't have a gun now, Carol, you remember how our hand to hand fights used to go?" Carolina smirked as she balled up her hands.

"With me pinning you and humiliating you?" Jersey growled as he caught her punch and kicked at her.

"You know I didn't like to be kissed on the cheek! Your lipstick almost never came off!" Carolina laughed as Jersey tossed her back before drawing his magnums and firing, Carolina dodged a few, but the Freelancer was unable to dodge the ones that hit her in the legs. Jersey laughed at the girl who had lockdown paint on her armored legs as he put his magnum to her head.

"Bang, you want to go again?" Carolina smirked under her helmet.

"You're on." Jersey snapped his fingers as the course reset.

"It really is nice to be able to turn back time." Jersey said as he reloaded his battle rifle.

"Geez, you two look like you had a fight with a wall." Washington said as Carolina and Jersey walked by, both had bruises, cuts, and nicks on their armor and bodies. Washington noticed both were smirking, however.

"You don't become the best through holding back, Wash, I heard a newbie is coming here. I want to see how skilled this guy is." Jersey said as he brushed past Wash.

"You know, you guys have a funny way of 'play wrestling'." Washington said as Carolina smirked, slipped on her helmet and walked past Wash.

"Grow a spine, Wash, Jersey doesn't hold back on me just because I'm a girl, you should realize it's one reason we get along so much." Wash followed, shaking his head.

Author notes

 **Ok, I am so sorry for not updating this and I promise more frequent updates…. That being said, I want to ask you guys something.**

 **Since this story is going to go from season 9 to 10 to Reconstruction then Recreation and then from there on. Do you guys want the romance to happen in seasons 9- 10 or farther on? Let me know in the reviews. Until next Friday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	4. Licking the Wounds away

**Time for another chapter of Black and Blue. Enjoy the 1200-word chapter. I don't own Red vs Blue, Rooster Teeth and a few others do.**

 **(Mother of Invention, medical room, takes place after Lifting the Veil)**

"Stings like a bit-…. Ow, enough with the damn needles for god's sake!" Jersey said as the doctors onboard the Paris class heavy frigate tended to his and York's wounds from they're 'training' with Agent Texas, the newest freelancer to join the group.

"Jersey!" The black haired, red eyed man looked at the door as Carolina entered, even in full armor, he could tell she was worried as he knew her as much as she knew him.

"I'm fine, more worried about York-…. ENOUGH WITH THE DAMN TESTS, I'M FINE! She dislocated my arm, not broke the damn thing." Carolina motioned for the doctor to move who did so as she sat down to talk to her fellow freelancer.

"They nearly blinded York, doctors said he'd be lucky if he keeps the eye, let alone see out of it, makes me ready to beat the crap out of all of them for what they did." Jersey pulled the body suit over his arm and put on his armor as he went to get up.

"No, you're staying here and healing, the director will handle Maine and Wyoming." Carolina felt Jersey clench his fists as she pushed him onto the medical table.

"No." Jersey knew she was warning him, her temper sometimes rivaled his at times but he laughed.

"That an order, boss, you going to kiss my bruises until they go away?" Carolina smirked despite herself.

"No, unless you want to stay in the medical wing while the rest of us get another mission to do." Jersey grunted, the only thing he hated more than someone hurting his friends was missing a good mission or adventure.

"Fine, 'nurse', I'll stay in bed and sleep." Carolina rolled her eyes.

"Kiss your bruises? Really, you're that bad at teasing, Jersey?" She teased back as Jersey rolled his eyes.

"It was a joke, you used to laugh at that one when we were younger." Jersey looked at his other arm as she grabbed it.

"Don't you… OW! WHAT THE HELL, CAROLINA!?" Jersey shouted so loud he was surprised no one else heard or York didn't wake up.

"Oh, don't be such a baby, you've had your arm relocated after fights with me before." Jersey still grumbled upon checking his arm as Carolina continued to sit by him.

"I'm going to beat the crap out of them for that, they hurt York and they used live ammo on the field, my battle rifle and magnums had lockdown paint in them."

Carolina nodded, she held York as a close friend rather than romantically like everyone besides Jersey knew, she understood Jersey's anger for the incident.

While Jersey 'bent' the rules to fit his style in the field, he was still a by the book soldier and a damn good freelancer as his former status as number 3 on the board used to show, he and York were also good friends and Jersey usually would lash at anyone who was stupid enough to go after one of his two friends on the team.

"Jersey…. Nathan?" Carolina asked as she stretched her arms to get the tiredness out of her limbs.

Jersey turned, Carolina may have been one of the only people besides the director to know his first name but she rarely called him, most people almost always called him Jersey or Agent New Jersey.

"What's up, Carol?" Carolina wanted to say something like she liked him but she decided to squash it, personal relationships had no place on the battle field as she heard…. But some part of her didn't believe it.

"You sure you're going to be ok for the mission? I'm going to need all of my best specialist's ready and you're the marksmen of the group…. Besides North and Wyoming, who's our snipers."

Carolina mentally cursed, she knew she still liked Jersey but she was acting like a little girl for god's sakes!

"Yeah, I'll be fine, boss, York wont, docs won't let him out of the room without someone watching him, I was thinking of trying to get Wyoming to be his babysitter while we go on missions…. Besides, the team needs its second in command… And I really want to kick Texa's ass on the leaderboards." He laughed as he pulled himself to a sitting position on the table

Half of Carolina smiled at seeing her friend back to his normal self, the other half, however, was angry at Texas. She'd come out of nowhere, the director didn't tell her anything about her, Jersey had been hurt in the crossfire along with York, and now she felt her place on the team was compromised as team leader.

"Carolina, we can let that black armored girl get in our heads, all of us have a place on this team and you're the boss, I'm one of the best but you won't see me trying to prove things… Unless you want me to, boss."

Carolina was snapped from her anger for a second when she realized that the last of that sentence was true and not simply a part of, Jersey's trademark bad humor.

"Jersey, I would never…." Both were cut off by the sirens.

"All available agents are to report to the bridge for redeployment and mission briefing, that is all." Jersey jumped off the bed.

"Finally, some more action, I'm starting to get tired of waiting for something to happen." Carolina blinked before her leadership role kicked in and she easily strode until she and Jersey were next to each other.

"Should I get my gear now or wait for mission briefing to end, I want to know if I should get Phi." Carolina thought for a second, Jersey and his ai got along well and it was him that helped Jersey run his armor ability, then again, Phi was prone to letting his free thinking and intelligence get the best of him.

"Keep him in the locker room until the meeting is over, I'll go talk to the director and get the mission, you round up the others." Jersey nodded and walked off to handle his assignment as Carolina thought back to what Jersey said.

'I won't try and prove myself…. Unless you think I have to, boss.' She wondered if Jersey only cared about proving himself to her as second in command, she however, was still partly angry with Texas for injuring her friend and showing her up the when she showed up…

'She isn't taking any of our places on the leader board…. No matter how good she is.' Carolina thought.

 **Author notes**

 **I'm finally back, and with new and longer chapters! As you guys have seen with my updates to the story profile, this story will have 3 chapters a week, shorter chapters during the week and a longer chapter on the weekend. I will be posting my next chapter tomorrow but it will be 1000 words since not much happens in the episode it is based on. Until tomorrow, Lighting wolf out!**


	5. Belly of the Beast

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Black and Blue. Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't own Red vs Blue, Rooster Teeth does.**

 **(Mother of Intention war room, takes place during Planning the Heist.)**

"So, we are directly infiltrating an enemy controlled building, trying to get both a briefcase and the 'Sarcophagus' and we have to do it with no heavy weaponry against potentially hundreds of enemy soldiers? Sounds like a cakewalk." New Jersey said as he went over what Carolina had informed him and the others on as they walked into the locker room to get their equipment.

"Seems you forgot about me." Jersey looked over at the icy blue form of Phi as the armored covered AI with an assault rifle in its hands entered Jersey's armor as he grabbed his battle rifle, knives and magnums.

"Time distortion unit ready, Ph?" Jersey asked as he cracked his knuckles and exited the room with North and York.

"Yes, fully calibrated and ready, surprising seeing as how you swiped it from Wyoming after one of our first missions." Jersey rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, like puns of fun needs to have the ability to rewind time, slow it down."

"Time travel maybe possible but additional testing of the unit maybe required."

"Maybe means yes, keep running tests with it and let me know what comes up."

"Hello to you to." Jersey turned to see York behind him.

"York, you damn son of…. Eh, that whole stick is dead when I use it, how's being a pirate treating you?" York punched Jersey on the shoulder as he and York, followed by Maine, Wash and Carolina entered one pelican and, South and Wyoming entered the other one.

"How's being a smartass treating you?" York asked as Jersey turned before sitting in his seat.

"About as fine as your eye is supposed to be doing." He turned to Carolina.

"He gets to leave surgery without trouble but you threaten to kick my ass if I try to leave?" York laughed.

"Yeah, maybe she likes you and is just trying to get her claws in before South does." Carolina not so gently elbowed York in the ribs as the dropships launched from _Mother of Invention's_ hanger bay as they dropped through the atmosphere. Carolina and Jersey took their seats as the copilot and navigator's seats.

"They really have enough men to fill up a 110-story building?" Carolina rolled her eyes.

"Yes, they have enough soldiers to fill up a 110-story building, why? You scared of them, do you want me to handle it?" Jersey rolled his eyes as Carolina's playful jabs, it at least brought her mind off of Tex and onto the mission like he wanted.

"No, just hoping you're ready to lose when I beat your kill score on the mission." Carolina smirked under her helmet.

'Always knows which buttons to push.'

"Oh, you're on, bet you… A drink that you won't win, and if I win…. Hmmm…. I'll get back to you on that." Jersey smirked.

"That asking me on a date? Carol, I thought you liked York." Carolina resisted the urge to grab Jersey and either punch him or shut him up with something he wasn't used to like a kiss when they were kids when both were cut off.

"Hate to cut you two lovebirds off but we are entering the zone in 2 minutes, get ready." Carolina and Jersey unstrapped themselves from their seats before walking over towards the back of the pelican as Jersey took his battle rifle off his back and pulled the charging handle.

"Oh, this is going to be fun." The five Freelancers quietly entered the building.

"Damn it, no soldiers for me to fight…." Jersey said as Carolina rolled her eyes as Jersey, Wash and Maine covered her flank.

"York, can you handle the door?" York cracked his fingers.

"Ladies and gentleman, the universes greatest locksmith." Jersey said as York raised his hand in a gesture that made Jersey laugh.

"Should take 60 seconds, you can give me 15… Unless you and your boyfriend want to keep flirting?" Carolina was about to yell at York before he began to try and hack the lock.

"It's holographic, where did they get the cash for this?" Carolina groaned in slight annoyance.

"York, can you handle it or not?" York nodded.

"Yes, you guys didn't bring me along for my good looks, did you? Whoever designed this thing is a genius." Jersey, Maine and Wash looked up as alarms started going off.

"A genius, you are not." Jersey said as York glared at him.

"You were saying?" Carolina asked as she drew her magnum from her holster.

"I take it back, whoever designed this is an asshole." He hacked it as Jersey swept the hall with his battle rifle.

"Everybody in." York said as Carolina, Wash, Maine and Jersey entered.

"Thanks York, but you need to do something about the alarm, we don't need any more surprises." York looked at Jersey and Carolina.

"Does saying sorry count?" Jersey and York glared at him, both knew when to be serious.

"Ok, sorry I ruined your loving mood, I guess it doesn't." Jersey and Carolina didn't answer until both began to walk into the vault.

"We will handle the objective, set some trackers then find us a way out." York nodded and disappeared.

"Are you two really dating like everyone else thinks?" Wash asked as Jersey glared at his friend who shut up and entered the vault.

"You and Agent Carolina do realize we could simply rewind time and the number of enemy soldiers that are coming out number us 15 to one." Neither Jersey nor Carolina reacted to Phi's words as the ai sighed and vanished into Jersey's armor as he looked back at the door which closed behind him.

"Really starting to regret that bet I made." Jersey muttered as he turned to look around the vault.

"

 **Author notes**

 **Ok, the reason this chapter is short is because the episode is so short and this is only made to set up the next chapter on Sunday which will be longer. The romance may seem a little rushed since Carolina and Jersey will be together by the end of season 10…. Sorry if that bugs you. Until next chapter, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **P.S: For anyone saying Carolina isn't this sweet by now, Jersey and her always banter with each other before a fight and Carolina is trying to balance her anger with her hatred of Tex.**

 **Here are the next 3 RvB chapters.**

 **The Sarcophagus.**

 **Hell's Angel.**

 **Spiral.**


	6. 2 Crazy Soldiers

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Black and Blue. Enjoy the 1700-word chapter. I don't own Red vs Blue, Rooster Teeth does.**

 **(Takes place during the Sarcophagus.)**

"Ok, our objective could be anything, take as many scans as you can."

Carolina said as Jersey swept the rest of the room with his rifle ashe looked over his shoulder to see Main pick up what looked to be an alien gun with a blade under it.

"Couldn't steal a better battle rifle then this…" Jersey muttered as his and Carolina's radios buzzed.

"Guys, you've got an enemy team outside." Jersey turned towards the door as it had light coming from its top, indicating that the insurgents were trying to cut through it.

"Boss, we've got good news and bad news." Jersey and Carolina turned.

"What's the good news?" Both agents asked as Wash turned towards a certain direction.

"We've found what we were looking for." Jersey turned back towards the door.

"What's the bad news, Wash?" Wash groaned before turning towards a container.

"They're on that." Jersey leaned his head over his shoulder to look at the container that Wash mentioned.

"You have to be joking." Carolina turned towards Jersey.

"Watch the door, Wash, Maine, help me with this." Jersey nodded and ran behind one of the display tables as he took cover.

"I've found a evac point, helipad on top of the building." York said over the radio as Jersey looked through the scope of his battle rifle.

"I'll radio for air support, Jersey, how's the door?" Jersey turned his eyes back towards the door.

"2 minutes tops before they cut through."

"How do we get that thing to the roof?" Carolina asked as Maine shrugged.

"York, I saw a window washing unit in here, can you see where it attaches to the building."

"Ten bucks its right next to him." Jersey joked as the tone of York's reply confirmed his thinking.

"You owe me 10 bucks, boss." Carolina looked at him before turning towards Maine.

"Maine, come here." Wash looked at her.

"What are we doing?" Carolina simply smiled under her helmet.

"Improvising." Maine walked over as Carolina pushed the Sarcophagus onto the lift.

"Maine, it should work fine, you're the only one heavy enough for it to counter balance." The Freelancer looked over the edge.

"Too high." Jersey laughed.

"Oh, don't be a baby." She kicked him out of the window before shooting the wire as it sent the objective to the top of the building.

"Package is here." Jersey glared at the door.

"30 seconds." He stated as he checked his rifle to make sure it was loaded.

"Package is here." York said as Carolina and Wash walked towards the door as Jersey rolled and landed in a firing position on one knee.

"I almost feel bad for the guys down there." Wash stated.

"Don't." Jersey and Carolina said as Wash put up his hands.

"What? I said almost." The door blew off its hinges as Carolina, Wash and Jersey fired through the smoke, gunning down the dozen or so insurrectionists.

"Got them." Jersey shook his head.

"Nope, still one, always has to be one badass who makes a dramatic entrance." Jersey stated.

Sure enough, a larger soldier walked through the smoke, hefting a bigger weapon. Wash, Jersey, and Carolina all looked at each other.

"What the fuck is up with this guy?" Wash asked as Jersey looked at the weapon.

"Flamethrower, get down!" Jersey tackled Carolina and Wash out of the way as the trio took cover behind the display tables.

"Whoa, that's hot!" Jersey and Wash fired their battle rifles while Carolina fired her magnum before the bullets bounced off his armor.

"Crap, bulletproof armor!" Jersey hissed as Wash pulled out a frag grenade and tossed it before the elite insurrectionist hit it in mid-air and exploded it before it could hit him.

"I've got this, what? Ahh!" Carolina said as the soldier overheated the weapons above her and blew her back.

"Carolina!"

Jersey yelled as he vaulted over the table and towards her as Wash ran across the room, dove under a wave of fire and grabbed an alien rocket launcher before firing it…. Before the explosive bounced past the insurrectionist.

"It bounces? Who designs a gun that bounces? This is the worst gun ever, of all time-..." Carolina tackled him out of the way as Jersey fired again to no effect.

"Stay low." Carolina ran, hopped over a table, ran up the side of the wall and backflipped onto a 'purple plane' as Jersey heard from wash as she fired her magnum at her enemy who fried the ship's cables before Carolina tossed a grenade into the plane which knocked the insurrectionist over as she flipped off as alien weapons rained down around them.

"Ok, that was cool." Jersey said before looking at the insurrectionist who was climbing to his feet. Before Jersey could respond, Carolina hurled a gravity hammer into his face and knocked him out.

"That guy was a dick!" Wash yelled as Jersey shook his head.

"Come on, let's go!" Carolina said as she and Jersey began to head through the door to the roof.

"And that part with the purple plane? Jersey, your girlfriend is showing off." Jersey and Carolina glared at Wash who shut up as they reached the roof.

"Come on!" York said before he smashed the panel to the roof with his shotgun, locking the door.

"There, that should hold them for a bit." Jersey didn't need to turn to see that the door was being cut through.

"Or maybe not." York said.

"Yeah, slow them down for all of about 2 minutes." Jersey stated, York ignored him and turned to Wash as Jersey ran next to Carolina.

"Four Seven Niner, this is team Alpha! We need evac on the roof of the tower!" Carolina spoke as loud as she could over the radio, Jersey heard her confirmation over the radio as he turned towards the door.

"Yeah, this was more or less a…. Texas!" Jersey growled as he and Carolina spotted the black armored soldier, Jersey's anger from the injury to York returned.

"Is that a bomb? She's covering our tracks, I knew someone had to be."

"That blew up?" York asked as Jersey turned his battle rifle on Tex.

"Someone was covering our tracks, you're on the roster but they hid your name, why did they send you." Jersey didn't notice the door being kicked open until York spoke.

"Uh guys? I hate to spoil the reunion but we have a problem." Jersey turned to see the same Insurrectionist from the oil rig and a squad of Insurrectionist soldiers behind him as dozens flew in on jetpacks and hornets flew in.

"Oh, for fu-…" Jersey was cut off as they all pointed their guns at the Freelancers.

"Dickhead, disarm the bomb, and drop your guns!" Jersey pretended to holster his battle rifle while his hands drop towards his magnum side arms.

"Easy, no need to be all dramatic, I'm going." Jersey turned to see that Carolina and Texas had tensed.

"Uh, this isn't a bomb, it's a transmitter." Jersey knew what was going on.

"A transmitter for what? What's it transmitting?"

"Phi, find a vehicle for me and the others incase air support can't get us." Jersey whispered to his ai.

"Our location." York said as Jersey looked up and drew his magnums.

"What the hell, where did two of them go? There was four of them!"

"Yip kai, damn ai!" Jersey yelled as he tossed a flash bang and began to fire his magnums while Carolina and Texas punched and kicked their captors as Jersey gunned down a few dozen.

"Off the roof, Tex called in an orbital strike from the _Mother of_ _Invention's_ mac cannon!"

Jersey said as he holstered his Magnums and began to run as did Carolina, Tex and York, who did so after handing the transmitter to the Insurrectionist strike leader.

Jersey felt his teeth clatter as the round hit and shattered the building as Carolina, York and Wash ran with them.

"This has to be karma for kicking Maine out the window!" Carolina said as Jersey made sure his weapons were still secure.

"I don't want to do this!" Wash said as Jersey grinned.

"Son of a bitch!" York said as Jersey laughed as they jumped.

"I LOVE MY JOB!" Jersey yelled as Carolina laughed as well.

"You two are crazy!" Wash yelled as the quartet free fell.

"Aim for the objective!" Carolina yelled as Jersey fell past a small number of Insurrectionist soldiers.

"I'm aiming for it!" Carolina landed on the Sarcophagus as Jersey could hear Four Seven Niner trying to talk and line up her pelican.

"Air support!" Jersey looked and saw two hornets aiming for them.

"Carolina, jump!" She did so as Jersey and Wash managed to land on debris and open fire, causing the two hornets to crash into each other.

"And this is why I signed up for this!" Jersey yelled as he and Carolina saw Tex push the Sarcophagus and Wash into the pelican as it took off.

"Damn it!" Jersey yelled as York summed it up.

"Well, there goes our ride." Jersey looked down as Phi spoke up.

"Jersey, I and agent Maine are inbound."

"You think we should have had a fallback plan."

"We have one, Carolina! It's coming already!" Jersey yelled as Carolina looked at her.

"Hey, where's Maine?" Two warthogs with different turrets nearly slammed into the trio.

"Are we in a damn car?!" York yelled as he hit the turret of one warthog and Carolina climbed into the other as Jersey took over.

"I told Phi to get a vehicle back when I knew the mac round was coming, you'd think I wouldn't have a fall back plan?" Carolina grinned under her helmet as the warthogs sped away as the building fell.

"Great thinking, Jersey!" She yelled as York looked at them.

"You two are so crazy your perfect for each other." Jersey and Carolina looked at each other.

"Eh." Both said as the warthogs sped onto the highway to find a place for their air support to pick them up.

 **Author notes**

 **Ok, I wanted to do one last chapter for today, the next chapter will be Sunday and it will be Spiral. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **Here is the next few chapters for Black and Blue.**

 **Spiral.**

 **Labor pains.**

 **Whole lot of Shaking.**


	7. Crash and Burn

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Black and Blue. Enjoy the 1400-word chapter. I don't own Red vs Blue, Rooster Teeth does.**

 **(Takes place during the Spiral.)**

"Ok, that was a bit over the top, don't you think, Maine?" Jersey asked as he sat on the back of the warthog that carried a gauss cannon on it.

"It was as about over the top as the building dive. We have to get going now, there's going to be a response team any minute." Carolina stated as she walked towards the warthog.

Maine put the briefcase on his back as Carolina hopped onto the gauss cannon as York and Maine hopped into the warthog, Jersey jumped into the driver's seat and gunned the engine as the warthogs sped down the highway.

"Phi, tell Four Seven Niner that we are on the highway and set a nav point to pick us up." Jersey said to his ai as he dodged a car before Carolina interrupted him.

"Jersey, York! We have company, boys!" The two freelancers turned their heads from the driver's seat to see that 2 hornets sped after them and two jetpack equipped insurrectionists jumped off before flying after them.

"Damn it, didn't think they'd react this quickly, hang on, boss!" Jersey yelled as he spun the warthog to the side as Carolina and Maine fired, damaging cars behind them as the two insurrectionists dodged the bullets by hiding behind the cars.

"Crap." Jersey groaned as he looked out the window as he looked ahead to see a laser sight.

"Maine, sniper!" The Freelancer turned only to be shot in the chest and slump over the turret as one of the Insurrectionists landed on the car and aimed his battle at him.

"Get the hell off!" Jersey said as he fired his magnum with one hand while steering the car with the other, knocking the gun from the man's hand as Carolina leapt off the gauss canon to kick the man off.

"Nice one." The other insurrectionist kicked Maine and took the briefcase off his back as she flew onto Jersey's warthog and aimed the assault rifle she had at him.

"No way, you bitch, boss, hang on!" Jersey turned the warthog to the side as Carolina tackled the girl onto a tractor trailer.

"Really, Carolina?" Jersey asked as he watched the female insurrectionist fire her magnums at Carolina as another soldier without sleeves tossed an oil drum at York's warthog, knocking the gun off it, Jersey looked behind him and saw Tex on a motorcycle, dealing with the Mongooses, Warthog and Hornet behind them.

"Damn Texas…." Jersey hissed under his breath.

"Damn it, stop throwing crap!" Jersey noticed the sniper had aimed at Carolina as Jersey climbed out of his seat.

"Phi, handle the warthog, I got a pest to swat!" Jersey leapt off his warthog at the truck the sniper was on as the man fired his sniper at him as Jersey grinned and used his time until to slow down the bullets as he twisted around them in mid-air and landed on the truck.

"Sup, I'm Jersey, nice to meet you."

The Freelancer joked before punching the man back as the sniper fired a smg at him only for Jersey to dodge the gunfire before tossing a flashbang at the sniper and punching the man into the cab of the truck, denting it, Jersey looked over to see that Maine had leapt onto the truck with Carolina to fight the muscular soldier as Carolina fought the female soldier. Jersey spotted the gun Maine had gotten from before had landed on the truck, the oil drum must have knocked it loose.

"Boss, catch!" Jersey picked up the rifle, spun around a spray of SMG fire and tossed it at Carolina as she caught it and helix jumped over the bullets before stabbing the soldier in the shoulder.

"You guys really shouldn't have underestimated us." Jersey said before the sniper laughed.

"And you jackasses shouldn't have stolen from us." Jersey looked over to see Maine get knocked down before the muscular soldier fired his magnum into Maine's throat.

"Maine!"

Carolina cried out before she tackled the man and stabbed the brute shot near him before tackling the female soldier to the ground and roundhouse kicking her before punching the other soldier to the ground as Maine loaded the brute shot before the female soldier shot it, causing the shot to swerve the trailer, knocking it into a car as quartet went flying.

Carolina reached for the case but missed as Maine and the female soldier were knocked off the highway.

"Damn it!" Jersey spun as the sniper swung his weapon at Jersey only for Jersey to counter it with his combat knifes as he slammed the sniper into the cab of the speeding trailer, stunning him before Jersey choke slammed the man and punched him in the stomach.

"That was for Maine, you jackass…. And next time? Brush up on hand to hand, rifle skills won't win your battles alone." The sniper attempted to rise before Jersey roundhouse kicked the man in the helmet, knocking him into the guardrail before he hit a car and was knocked off the highway.

"That guy was a jackass." He was interrupted by Phi as the AI appeared next to him.

"I don't want to be alarming but our quarry is getting away." The gauss hog pulled up as Jersey leapt into it as he saw Carolina ride the warthog into the tunnel before it closed and crushed the vehicle.

"I will never understand that girl." Jersey rolled his eyes as he pulled up next to York.

"Yeah, well, I do, Tex just came onto this mission, no briefing, no coordination, no nothing, she can't just disrespect the chain of command like that." Jersey said as he hopped out.

"I don't get why both of you are so hung up on this." Jersey glared at York.

"Because me and Carolina worked hard for our positions, she just showed up from what I know…. Go get main and North with the warthog and get back to the _Invention_."

York looked at Jersey as the freelancer began to walk towards the highway.

"Where are you going then?" Jersey looked back at York.

"To go find the boss." York was flabbergasted as Jersey picked up a fallen jetpack, strapped it on his back and flew off after the Freelancer team leader.

"I will never understand those two and their crazy obsession about being the perfect soldiers or whatever." York muttered as he climbed into the gauss hog and gunned the engine as the vehicle shot off of the highway and onto the street below.

(Another end of the highway)

"Where did she go, Texas?" Jersey asked as he flew over the freelancer's head.

"That way, she went after the objective." Jersey looked back at the black armored freelancer.

"We are all having a talk back on the _Mother_ _of Invention_ when this op is over." Jersey flew off as Tex looked at the remains of her motorcycle.

"Crap." She muttered as a pelican descended behind her.

"Track her speed unit, Phi." Jersey said before looking down.

"Never mind, boss, I got your back!" Jersey said as he dove down as Carolina landed on a building as she chased after the insurrectionist with the briefcase.

"Jersey, I told you to retreat." Jersey rolled his eyes as Carolina slammed into the man and they crashed into the highway before Carolina punched the Insurrectionist before she slammed into the wall.

"For the record, you didn't tell me to pull back." Jersey went to pick up the briefcase when Tex did first. She looked over as Jersey and Carolina stared at her as Jersey helped her to her feet.

"Command, the package is secure, heading home." Jersey didn't need to hear the reply.

"That package was ours…." He growled as Tex went to hop off the highway.

"Better luck next time." Jersey was stopped from chasing the freelancer by Carolina as Four Seven Niner descended with another Pelican carrying the gauss hog into orbit.

"C'mon boss." Jersey helped her into the pelican as he helped her walk into the cockpit before setting her down at the copilot seat and then siting in the navigator seat.

"Thanks…." Carolina groaned before exhaustion hit her.

"No prob…. Boss." Jersey passed out as well as the other Freelancers looked at their leaders in shock.

 **Author notes**

 **Ok, next week will have 2 chapters on Sunday but the past few chapters will be short until season 10 since not much happens in them. Until Monday, Lightning Wolf out!**

 **Here is the next few episodes based chapters.**

 **Labor Pains.**

 **Whole lot of Shaking.**

 **Hate to say goodbye. (End of Season 9 arc.)**


	8. Cracks in the system

**Time for another chapter of Black and Blue. Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't own Red vs Blue, Rooster Teeth and a few others do.**

 **(Takes place Whole lot of shaking episode)**

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Jersey yelled before slamming his hands on the holotable as he turned to leave, South stood in the room as well she looked at the board.

"Damn it!" South shouted before storming out of the room as Jersey walked out of the room, clenching his fists, York and North heard the noise from the locker room as the freelancer punched the wall next to him as he walked along the _Mother of Invention's_ halls.

"I didn't think Jersey would be that pissed he's been dropped to third." York said as the two talked in the locker room.

"He's been pissed since Texas showed up, I think another surprise freelancer coming in and upstaging him and Carolina is angering him…. You want to go ask your best friend why he's ticked?" York shook his head.

"I am not his best friend, Carolina is, she'd calm him down." North watched as Jersey passed the locker room as he growled in annoyance before punching the wall.

"JERSEY, STAND DOWN!" Carolina said as the freelancer turned to face his leader as she stepped out of her room, dressed in a blue tank top and teal shorts.

"I am not losing my spot to some chick in black armor, Carolina, I've work and clawed my way to that spot, she is not taking that way from us!" Carolina stepped up to the armored freelancer as he tilted his armored head to look her in the eye.

"Training room, ten minutes." Jersey nodded before walking off to get his weapons and Phi for the fight.

'Training room only means one thing.' Jersey thought as North and York looked at each other.

"He's ticked enough to piss off Carolina? Being number 3 is that bad to him?" York asked as North laughed and walked out of the room.

"You don't know Jersey then, York…. Now if your excuse me, I have a fight to go watch."

(Training room, ten minutes later.)

Wash, York, North South, CT, South, Tex, Wyoming and Maine showed up to watch the fight as Jersey cracked his knuckles and neck.

"Who authorized this fight?" The Director asked as he walked into the room, the Councilor behind him.

"Carolina did, sir, Jersey was showing signs of anger from being knocked down on the leader board."

Wash said as Carolina cracked her knuckles and neck as she and Jersey made sure their weapons were ready.

"That was an expected outcome, Jersey was second on the leaderboard besides Agent Carolina herself…. Very well, they may proceed." The Director said as he and the Counselor left the room.

"Ten bucks says Carolina kicks his ass." South said as York looked down.

"I'll take that deal." York said.

"Begin."

F.I.L.S.S said as Jersey ran at Carolina and avoided her side kick by grabbing her foot and kneeing her back as she hit him with a hammer fist which knocked him back as Jersey drew his magnums and fired at Carolina as she sprinted out of the way before attempting to land a roundhouse which Jersey ducked under before landing a right hook to her stomach and then spin kicking her back.

"Thanks for letting me get some anger out boss…. Doesn't mean you're not going down." Jersey ran and then somersaulted into the air as he attempted to bring his fist down hard on the freelancer leader's visor before she caught him with her feet in mid-air and bounced him away.

"I'm going to knock that anger out of your thick skull, Nate." Jersey rolled and fired his battle rifle as Carolina drew her magnum and fired as Jersey tossed a practice flashbang at her which nearly stunned her as the effects of the grenade wore off as Carolina sprinted and tackled Jersey onto the ground. His battle rifle slid away to another part of the floor.

"Submit." She growled as she tried to pin Jersey as the freelancer attempted to push the girl straddling his waist off.

"No, you first." Jersey said as he headbutted her off before kicking her back as he ran for his rifle, dove under her speeding fist and grabbed the rifle as Carolina charged at him. Jersey smiled and fired the rifle at her as she took two bursts to the legs and slid towards Jersey.

"Sorry, boss." Jersey brought his fist down onto her helmet, knocking her out as he looked up at the other freelancers.

"Whoever bet money on me, 20 percent of that cash is mine."

North laughed as Jersey picked up Carolina and began to carry her towards the medical wing so the doctors could record the fight's results and the techs could repair and upgrade her armor. Jersey watched the others pile out of the room as Tex looked at them for a minute long before leaving.

"One day… You're going down, Texas." Jersey walked out of the training room while carrying Carolina bridal style towards the medical wing.

"Jersey." Jersey turned to see Tex standing behind him.

"What, Agent Texas?" Jersey asked as Tex could feel the venom on his tone.

"I get it. And I'm sorry for how things are."

"Don't think you do, me and Carolina have spent years clawing our way up the leader board to become numbers 1 and 2. And then you show up and just become number 1, the special girl, the star of the damn show, we beat ourselves into dust to get those spots and then you show up and destroy our years of hard work…. So, no, I don't think anyone but my boss who I'm taking to the medical wing, I don't think anyone but she gets it…. We maybe teammates, Tex, but we aren't friends… Not until you earn your place on that leaderboard through some damn actual work on this **TEAM,** not being a lone wolf."

Tex watched Jersey carry Carolina away before turning and walking out of the room.

 **Author notes**

 **Ok, this chapter was short since nothing really happens to the freelancers. The next 1 chapter will be the end of season 9, some characters in the show also won't be dead and I will explain why in the story. Until tomorrow, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **P.S: I skipped Labor Pains since not much happens to the Freelancers**

 **Here is the next few episodes based chapter.**

 **Hate to say goodbye.**

 **Revenants. (Start of Season 10 arc.)**

 **Heavy Metal.**


	9. Back in Black

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Black and Blue. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own Red vs Blue, Rooster Teeth does.**

 **(Takes place during Hate to Say Goodbye.** _ **Mother of Invention**_ **, Jersey's room.)**

Jersey sat on his on his bed, wearing a greyish red t shirt and black shorts as he thought about what happened during the past few days.

Carolina talked to the director about the future of project freelancer, York had tried to ask Jersey what was bugging him for the 1000th time or so and he had been avoiding Tex ever since their 'talk' at the training room. Jersey could hear footprints stop outside of his room as he went to get up.

"Agent Jersey, I do not understand your anger at Agent Texas." Phi said as Jersey looked at the AI on his dresser, his armor and magnums next to it.

"It's because she just…. Just…. Showed up and got number 1, me and Carolina have been numbers 1 and 2 for 5 years, I get that she's skilled but we've been soldiers for Project Freelancer longer then she has, the director shouldn't just sideline us when it comes to something like another agent."

"Her arrival is not on official Freelancer records either, there isn't any record of Freelancer personal or any field agents recruiting her at all." Jersey's eyes widened.

"Then where did she come from?" Jersey asked.

"I've been asking that same question all day, Jersey."

Jersey turned to the door to see Carolina was standing there in a teal tank top and brown shorts, Jersey could see she had blue nails on and her arms were crossed as if she was waiting there the entire time.

"I don't like that damn girl, you've been the boss of the team since you've became number one, now it's like the director is-…" Carolina cut him off as she leaned against the door and nodded.

"Asking me to prove myself? Nate, I know, but like you said, we're soldiers, we have a war to fight." Jersey nodded as he walked out the door and Carolina followed.

"But still, a commander doesn't tell his officers and soldiers that a new soldier is coming? We've known Wash, Wyoming, York, South and North and Maine for years, why not tell us Tex showed up…. I owe the director everything like you, Carol…. But he shouldn't keep his field commanders in the dark."

Jersey and Carolina's bare feet were the only thing making noise on the steel plated floor before Jersey turned to face her.

"How about the war with the Insurrection? We're skilled soldiers but the UNSC isn't sending anything else? _Mother_ _of Invention_ is a good ship, but we're only 50 agents, a few dozen soldiers, doctors, pilots and scientists. Our supplies are limited."

Carolina shook her head.

"Only supplies and more ammo, vehicles and weapons, personal being sent is limited, great war is taking a toll on everything military related." Jersey crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"You ever wonder what would have happened if we were soldiers for the UNSC? I know you and I used to be soldiers for them but I meant…. Do you ever wonder what would have happened if we stayed?" The Freelancer Agent asked as he looked Carolina straight in her jade eyes.

"Not a lot, but yeah, Jersey we are fighting for mankind in a way, we deal with the Insurrection and the UNSC will have one less target to worry about, besides, we can handle a few idiots running around and shooting at us." Jersey looked at her again.

"Yeah well…. What about Texas and Maine? Maine hasn't recovered his voice yet and I am not losing my place to some mystery chick in black armor." Carolina's eyes narrowed and she clenched her fists but Jersey saw her unclench them as she looked at her second in command and best friend.

"Maine…. Let's worry about him later, 9 magnum shots to the neck and the mission a few weeks ago means he will be out for a bit…. But Jersey, I know you don't like Tex, honestly, I don't trust her either, especially with the director showing her so much attention after only a few days…. But the Director knows what he's doing and for now, we just have to deal with it and handle our missions he sends us on." Jersey nodded as she began to walk away.

"There's going to be a storm coming, boss, I can feel it and I don't know if we can handle it." Carolina barely turned.

"Meet me at my room in 15 minutes, we can talk in private then." Jersey nodded as the Freelancer commander walked down the hall until she reached her room.

"Phi, keep an eye on the director and the others, I don't want any surprises to pop us for Carolina or the rest of us." Phi appeared on his shoulder.

"You think the Director is untrustworthy?" Jersey shrugged.

"I don't know but the mission for the Sarcophagus shows he's keeping us on the dark on somethings we should know about."

"Understood."

(Present times.)

"Tell me you can get him out." Jersey asked as he peered around the corner of the door only to be shot at.

"I am attempting to with the aid of the simulation soldiers but there is a problem. Agent Texas is trapped within the memory unit as well." Jersey looked at Wash as she and Carolina crossed their arms.

"Fine…. Get them out." Phi nodded and vanished as Jersey and Carolina glared at the AI and Freelancer.

"Agent Carolina, but your dead! Who's the other guy, your boyfriend?" Epsilon, better known as Church asked.

"Hello, Epsilon, we need you to find the director." Carolina stated as Jersey looked at the one person he had come to despise.

"Who do you mean, us?" North and York entered as well and looked around the room.

"Hello, Tex, remember us?" Jersey sneered.

 **Author notes.**

 **And that ends season 9 of the story. Season 10 will start on Sunday and it will have Tex and a few other returning, I'll explain why then, until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **And I will explain why York and North aren't dead next chapter… And yep, Jersey still hates Tex but she's back!**

 **Also, here is the next few chapter based episodes.**

 **Revenants. (Start of Season 10 arc)**

 **Heavy Metal.**

 **Follow the Leader.**


	10. From Beyond the Grave

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Black and Blue. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own Red vs Blue, Rooster Teeth does.**

 **(Takes place Revenants, Freelancer HQ.)**

"Seriously, thought you both were dead, Tex told me you both died!" Church said as Jersey turned to Tex.

"Your girlfriend was wrong…. But Tex will wish we were dead if she tries the same thing she tried last time…" Jersey growled as Tex turned her head towards North and York.

"How?" Jersey tapped a pack on his back before speaking up as Phi appeared on his shoulder.

"The time unit, the original I stole from Wyoming-…" Church cut him off as he looked at Carolina.

"But he had the time unit, then Meta stole the damn thing from him, we saw that!" Jersey laughed before Phi spoke up.

"Agent Jersey stole the temporal distortion unit back from the now deceased Agent Wyoming, the one the Meta stole was a prototype of the unit, hence why Meta lacked the ability to 'rewind' time and could merely slow it down. Agent New Jersey then used the temporal distortion unit to travel back to the time of Agents York and North Dakota before slightly altering each event so neither died."

"Wounded Wyoming with my rifle, helped heal North with York's healing unit, and here we are, one big damn family…. Besides Ms. Backstabber over here." Tex turned to face Jersey as she stood up.

"Jersey… About the break in…" Jersey cut her off, his voice like ice as he spoke.

"Don't, you made some of my friends, my teammates, betray us, and you nearly killed my best friend…. Don't, you're not pulling that crap ever again." Church ignored this and turned to Carolina.

"Then I'll ask this again, what do you guys need us for?" Carolina looked at Jersey before speaking.

"We need your help to find the director, and our best chance of finding which hole he crawled into is you." Phi listened as Church began to talk to the simulation trooper he had now known by the name of Sarge as Jersey turned to Carolina.

"I really wish Tex wasn't around after what she pulled, boss. She's a ticking time bomb…. And we know what she did before to both of us…" Carolina nodded before speaking.

"I know, but right now, we need to find the director… As much as I hate Tex, we don't have time to do anything about her." Both were cut off as Wash backed into the room while firing his battle rifle in the opposite direction.

"Ok, how are we doing in here?" Wash asked as Church turned to look at him.

"Wash?" Wash turned to Carolina to speak.

"You got Epsilon out: Good, we can't hold them off for much longer. They're not too happy about us breaking in here." Carolina nodded as she took her battle rifle off her back as she turned to Jersey.

"Let me see what I can do to fix that." Jersey smiled as she rushed out the door and fired her battle rifle as she went as Jersey turned to Wash.

"Wash, you, North, and York keep Epsilon safe, me and Carolina will deal with the Freelancer command soldiers." He detached his battle rifle from his back before turning and rushing out the door as he fired the weapon as he rushed out the door.

"Boss, wait up!"

Carolina turned as she and Jersey rolled behind concrete dividers that the soldiers had set up for cover as Jersey fired his battle rifle and the burst of bullets hit one of the soldiers in the head as he collapsed and fell to the ground.

"You really think it was a good idea to recruit North and York after what they did because of her?"

Jersey nearly shuttered at how icy cold her voice sounded as she killed another of the 2 dozen soldiers with her battle rifle as Jersey shrugged and took cover as assault rifle fire pinged off his cover as he fired back.

"We're going to need everyone we can, I ran through the list of agents still active…. South an Wyoming can't be trusted, South let North be killed by the Meta and Wyoming murdered York before I helped rescue him."

Carolina stared at Jersey as he fired back, he didn't need to understand what was bugging her as he dropped an empty magazine before inserting another clip of fresh rounds into his rifle.

"Maine wasn't your fault, stop trying to act like he isn't the bad guy." Jersey said as a grenade landed near them.

"Crap, inside!" Jersey said as he and Carolina rolled inside as the door closed behind them as Jersey looked at Carolina.

"It's my fault he got shot, then he wouldn't have gotten Sigma…" Jersey shook his head.

"Maine turned into the Meta and went after you first, he isn't as perfect as you keep trying to think, boss, he was a monster. Now then, we need to go gather everyone up before those soldiers regroup and break into the complex." Carolina nodded as another explosion rocked the door.

"Jersey, watch the door, I'll go get the others." Jersey nodded and turned his rifle at the door as Carolina retreated into the complex.

"Phi, how long till they break into the inner compound?" Jersey asked as he stared through the barrel of his battle rifle.

"5 minutes, the door is made out of reinforced titanium, it will hold them for now, I recommend falling back to Agent Carolina's last position so we can prepare a proper counter attack against hostile forces."

Jersey looked at the door before turning and running down the hall.

 **Author notes**

 **Ok, since not a lot of stuff happened with Carolina besides them moving on, the chapter was shorter, next chapter maybe the same or a little longer. Until later or tomorrow, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **Here is the next few episodes based chapters.**

 **Heavy Metal.**

 **Follow the Leader.**

 **Turbulence.**


	11. Locked and Loaded

**Time for another chapter of Black and Blue. Enjoy the 1300-word chapter. I don't own Red vs Blue, Rooster Teeth and a few others do.**

 **(Takes place During Heavy Metal, Mother of Invention.)**

"What the hell is going on? Oh, right…" Jersey said as he walked out of his room on the _Mother_ _of Invention_ as more blasts shook the Paris-class heavy frigate as he ran towards the armory and locker room.

"Phi, tell Carolina I'll be prepped to deploy in 5 minutes." Jersey said as he realized the Freelancer warship was blasting away at the first of the longsword fighters blasting at them as Jersey entered the locker room.

"Right, _Mother of Invention_ got a few shipments of armor, weapons, ammo and all that a few weeks ago…. Now let's see, Rouge? Nah, doesn't suit me, Ranger? Nope, sensors are wonky…. Oh, this will work."

Jersey grabbed an Infiltrator helmet, XV-shifting arm armor, Infiltrator chest and back armor and outer plates for his leg armor.

"Nice to see your playing mix and match, Jersey." Jersey's blue visor turned to see Carolina standing in the doorway as he grabbed his battle rifle, combat knives and magnums.

"Yeah, well, what's the point of having more armor and new gear if you don't use it?"

Jersey and Carolina heard the director call for the pelicans to be deployed as Jersey and Carolina ran for the hanger as the Pelicans were launched from the hanger as Jersey cracked his knuckles as he pulled his helmet on and sat in the navigator seat.

"I haven't heard back from York, and considering he was supposed to deactivate the scanners and unlock the leader's personal hanger." Jersey stated as Carolina nodded before York spoke up.

"It wasn't my fault about that!" Jersey and Carolina ignored the Freelancer as the pelican shook from turret fire.

"Damn it!" Jersey yelled as Four Seven Niner spoke up.

"We're going to have to settle for the main hanger." Carolina looked ahead as the four pelicans dived through debris.

"Which one is that?" She asked as Jersey answered her question.

"The one with the guns firing at us, launching fighters and no doubt has dozens of Insurrection soldiers ready for us when we get in there."

"What he said…. And someone sounds happy to shoot some Insurrection jackasses." Jersey smiled.

"Just hoping we get to kill a lot of their forces so this war is short." A explosion cut them off.

"Never a dull moment, eh, Jersey?" Jersey nodded as Four Seven Niner spoke up.

"We're going to come in hot, you two better get your team ready." Jersey nodded as he and Carolina jumped out of their seats as they walked to the back of the Pelican.

"Your heard her, get your guns ready and make sure your armor's working." Jersey said as he cracked his neck as C.T, North and South and Wash were putting on jetpacks as Jersey and Carolina did the same.

"So much for this being a smooth ride." North quipped as South laughed.

"What's the matter, feeling sick?" Jersey rolled his eyes as North responded.

"Hey, I'm not the one who gets sick on all our family trips." Jersey watched as Wash walked up to Carolina and asked her the same thing he asked her 2 weeks ago.

"How are you feeling, boss, you ok for this?" She nodded.

"Yeah, say what you want, Wash." Jersey turned around.

"You gave up Sigma for Maine, that's a big deal, boss." She cut through them both.

"I'll be fine, both of you worry about yourselves." Jersey rolled his eyes as he looked at C.T.

"Your awfully quiet." South said as Jersey listened to their chat.

"Oh, I'm just… Preparing myself for the mission." South laughed.

"Hey, worst comes to worst, we just get kicked off the leaderboard, least us ladies will be sticking, together right?" Jersey turned to them.

"Me and Carolina are staying on the leader board, you just done give a damn about ranking because the director doesn't see you as a good soldier as much as your brother."

Jersey stated, half joking and half serious as South glared at him through her helmet as the pelican shook.

"Damn it, opening the rear bay!" Four Seven Niner shouted as Jersey pulled his battle rifle off his back and stood next to Carolina.

"Now the fun part of this job." Jersey said as he grinned.

"All right, all together!" C.T said as Carolina addressed the rest of the freelancers.

"Use your pack's sparingly. Course corrections only, you don't want to end up like Georgia." Jersey thought back to the man as Wash spoke up.

"Wait, what happened to Georgia?" South answered for him.

"No one knows! They never found him!" Jersey rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure these things are safe?" Jersey asked.

"Yeah!" South said as North ejected a bullet from his rifle.

"Georgia is fine, South!" Jersey said quickly.

"Now!" Carolina yelled as the Pelican whipped around and tossed the Freelancers out as they flew towards the hanger.

"This should be fun!" Jersey said as he checked his battle rifle before dodging around the debris as the pelicans also fired their missiles at the base which also damaged the base.

"Hey, Four Seven Niner? We kind of need the base intact so we can grab the leader… As much as I wish we could just Mac Canon the base and be done with it."

He said as he didn't get a response as they entered the shield.

"Freelancers are in the house, you jackasses!"

Jersey said as he rolled and landed while he fired his battle rifle, killing a few Insurrectionists as South and North fired their assault and sniper as Carolina killed 12 or so soldiers with her gravity hammer.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Jersey said as he shot a trio of soldiers as they charged at Wash as he tinkered with a console.

"Wash, just get the security systems down!" Wash continued to type at the console as North, Jersey, South and Carolina shot or pounded the Insurrectionist forces.

"Uh, guys? Things may get a little… Floaty." Jersey shot 2 more soldiers and reloaded before looking at Wash.

"What do you mean 'floaty', Wash?"

He was answered by the soldier as Wash cursed and the soldiers and warthogs began to float.

"REALLY, WASH!?" Jersey yelled as he, South, North and Carolina activated their gravity boots before Wash could even speak.

"Damn it, Wash!" Jersey said as he fired his battle rifle and mowed down a dozen soldiers.

"What's the matter, jackasses? No gravity boots?" Jersey saw Carolina fly boy as she slammed a warthog into a bunch of soldiers with her hammer.

"Really, Carolina!?" Jersey used his jetpack and fired his magnums as dozens of soldiers were mowed down by the gunfire of Jersey's magnums and Carolina's plasma rifles as the two landed.

"Aw, it's already over." Jersey said as he killed one of the wounded Insurrectionists with his magnums.

"They know we're here now, Jersey, find their command center. North and York secure that hallway, South, see if you can find the leader's location, we don't leave without him." 

"On it, boss." Jersey said as he rushed off.

"Got it, I'm already on it!" South said as Jersey barely heard Carolina yell.

"C.T, get me-… Where the hell is C.T?!" Jersey pulled off his battle rifle off his back.

"Someone is in so much trouble…" Jersey muttered.

 **Author notes**

 **And so, another chapter in arc 10 is done, this chapter was only short because of the whole battle thing, next chapter tomorrow will be a bit longer. Until tomorrow, Lighting wolf out!**

 **Here is the next few episodes based chapter.**

 **Follow the Leader.**

 **Turbulence.**

 **Revenants. (Start of Season 10 arc.)**

 **Heavy Metal.**


	12. On the Road Again

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Black and Blue. Enjoy the 1520-word chapter. I don't own Red vs Blue, Rooster Teeth does.**

 **(Takes place during Follow the Leader, Freelancer HQ.)**

"Damn command soldiers!" Jersey said as he fired back along with Carolina as the trio of soldiers continued to fire at them.

"Wash, take the left side!" Carolina said as she, North and Tex continued to fire back.

"On it!" He moved up and fired his battle rifle as the burst hit a command soldier in the head, killing him.

"Where's the extraction?" Jersey asked as he took cover.

"Working on an extraction plan, they should be here righ-…" She was cut off as a warthog jumped over the hill.

"WOOOOOO!" Griff yelled as Jersey chuckled under his helmet as the warthog splattered the remaining soldiers.

"Now." Carolina finished as York, Sarge and Caboose joined them.

"Sup." Griff said as Jersey holstered his battle rifle.

"Damn you private Griff! You took out those two soldiers before I could apply my legal brand of red justice. Now where's Simmons?" Jersey faced palmed as Simmon's and Tucker pulled up in another warthog.

"Present." Simmons said as Jersey looked at Tex with a 'are they serious expression?' with a tilt of his helmet.

"Wow, nice entrance dude, really thrilling." Griff said.

"That is… The most pathetic entrance of all time…. York could have done a better entrance then that, soldier." Jersey added as he shook his head.

"Hey, I don't need all that flash, some of us have respect for the fundamentals." Jersey sighed as Griff answered for him.

"Hey, what did I tell you before? You're not allowed to use words with the term 'fun' in them."

"Next time I'm riding with you. He actually stopped at the train tracks." Tucker added.

"It's the law!" Simmons added as Jersey looked at Carolina.

"We were under fire!" Tucker yelled.

"Still the law." Simmons added.

"Tex, you hung out with cowards…." Jersey stated as he facepalmed.

"Simmons, only you could make a high-speed chase boring." Sarge added.

"Thank you, sir." Simmons added.

'Oh, please let me punch this chicken.' Jersey thought.

"Wait, what the hell is that music?" Jersey, Tex and Griff asked.

"Uh, it's a Bolivian orchestral mashup. Obviously, you haven't heard of it."

"Thank goodness for that." Jersey turned on his radio so the entire team could hear him.

"Seriously, Simmons… You suck… I like tech as much as the next soldier… But you're a bigger nerd then York." The Freelancer elbowed Jersey as he laughed, Tex was the only one to notice Church leave the compound.

"I still don't understand. Why did you guys rescue me?" He asked as Sarge answered.

"Don't blame us, blame Mr. and Ms. Fussy Britches."

"What, you and Carolina get married while I was dead, Jersey?" Jersey cracked his knuckles.

"You, Wash and North maybe my best friends, York…. But I'll kick your ass if you make that joke again, dude." York laughed as Caboose spoke up.

"Actually, it's mister and miss Fussy Britches. They get made when you say it wrong."

"They wanted to get you out of that memory whatsit. Something about you being a genticfide and mental imprint of mulculeen of that Professor What's His Puss."

Sarge put in as Jersey rolled his eyes.

"Can someone transmit that? I don't speak Huckleberry." Church said as Phi vanished to carry out something Jersey had said to the ai.

"Yeah, the mean man and lady wants to find the Director and since you have all his memories, you might know where he is." Caboose said as Church blinked.

"Wow, that seemed actually **TOO** correct for you, Caboose. There must have been some part of that you didn't underst-…" Church was cut off by Caboose speaking up again.

"And when we find him, we are going to throw him a surprise party!" Caboose yelled.

"Ah, there we go." Church said.

"Oh, I'll give that jackass a surprise." Tex said as she cracked her knuckles.

"As long as 'surprise' means shooting him in the face and walking away in slow motion, he, he." Jersey did a so-so motion.

"Shoot him? Yes, slow motion…. Maybe."

"SURPIRSE!" Caboose yelled.

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but I don't know how much help I'm going to be. I mean, I may have the director's memories, but that doesn't mean…. I remember them…. Some people tried that already…." He said, looking at Tex who shrugged.

"Yeah, I have the same problem. I barely remember any of my own memories, and none of anyone else's." Caboose said as he turned to Sarge.

"Well, you better start remembering, Blue. I had to watch Griff nearly die three times today… Why don't you just take him already!" Sarge yelled at the sky.

"Well, I'm surprised your taking orders from a Blue…. Sarge." Jersey saw another warthog roll out and another mongoose out of the compound.

"Hmmp… Under duress." Sarge stated.

"What, didn't want to come?" Church asked.

"Let's just say you know a lot of women with quick tempers."

"That I do." Tex cracked her knuckles.

"Something you want to say to me, Church?" She asked as he turned.

"Oh, I'm sorry, do you want me to let you shoot me in the damn foot again? It worked out so damn well before you got stabbed in the face." Church stated as Tex took a step towards him.

"I guess you can say something like that though, Sarge." Church stated as Tex stopped.

"Want to talk about it?" Sarge asked.

"No." Church stated.

"Want to talk about it with m-." Caboose started to say.

"No!" He yelled as Tex laughed.

"Boss, we have enough transport to move us all." Jersey stated as Phi jumped into his armor.

"Thanks, Jersey."

"Lapdog." Tex coughed as Jersey glared at her.

"Oh, I'll gladly pay you back for those few years ago, Tex." Jersey said as he reached for one of his magnums.

"Ok, everybody loads up. NAV points are in your HUDS. Alternate NAV points uploaded to your secondary objectives. Sync." Carolina stated.

"Sync." Jersey said.

"Sync." York and North said. No one else answered her.

"SYNC?!" Carolina nearly yelled.

"Oh, right." Wash turned to the others besides Tex.

"When she says 'Sync', just say it when she or Jersey say it."

"Oh, um, sync?" Tucker said.

"Refrigerator." Caboose said.

"You guys not used to getting orders?" Carolina asked.

"I'm guessing no…" Jersey said.

"Oh, we're used to getting them, we're just not used to doing much with them." Griff put in.

"We're retreating." Carolina said.

"From what? The guys that want us dead are dead." Jersey put in.

"Oh, that's step one in most of our plans. Sync." Griff said.

"Easy bake-oven." Caboose put in as Carolina sighed.

"Let's just get going, Jersey, your riding with me, North and York? You take the third hog… Tex can take the other mongoose."

"Jersey must be riding from the back, bow chik-…" Jersey fired a magnum at Tucker as he followed Carolina.

"Roger, boss, let's move out, people!" Jersey yelled.

(U.N.S.C Scrap Metal Recycling station, many years ago.)

Jersey watched Carolina toss her hammer away, its battery dead.

"What do you mean he isn't here?" She asked as South explained again.

"Exactly what I said. His last check in was upstairs in the main deck, but his callsign just appeared in their internal frequencies. He's broadcasting from Bone Valley."

"So, this was for nothing." Jersey said.

"Both of you lovebirds are starting to sound like a damn broken record." South put in.

"Fine. Change of plans everyone. We're heading into the junkyard, Jersey contact the _Mother of Invention_ and tell the director what happened. This is starting to feel like ore and more of a setup." Carolina ordered as she sighed.

"On it, boss." Jersey said as a person crashed into the hanger. Jersey, Carolina, South, North and Wash turned to look at York as he sat up.

"Ugh! You guys would not believe the time I had getting back. It's nuts out there." York said.

"That's nice, whine when we're back on the ship." Jersey teased.

"Let's go, people." Carolina said as she, South and Jersey flew out of the hanger.

"What, no welcome back?" York asked as North walked by and pat his back.

"Alright, welcome back." He flew out as well.

"Where are they off to in such a hurry?" York asked as Wash helped him up.

"Found the leader, he's hiding out in Bone Valley." Wash stated.

"We're going out there, after what happened to Georgia?" York asked.

"Would someone please tell me what happened to Georgia?!" Wash asked.

"Trust me, dude, you don't want to know." York said as he flew out into space.

"I really do, though." Wash yelled!

 **Author notes**

 **Ok, since not much really happened action wise, this chapter was shorter, next chapter might be the same but soon the chapters will be longer. Until Tomorrow, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **Here is the next few episodes based chapters.**

 **1\. The New Kid.**

 **2\. What's the 'I' stand for?**

 **3\. Oversight.**

 **And sorry for how Tucker was if I messed him up or so, I wanted him to make a joke about Jersey and Carolina.**


	13. Pit Stops

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Black and Blue. Enjoy the 1200-word chapter. I don't own Red vs Blue, Rooster Teeth does.**

 **(Takes place during Turbulence, Wind Power Facility.)**

"What are we doing here? We need to keep going if we are going to reach the director." Jersey said as the convoy stopped.

"We've been driving for hours, dude." Griff put in.

"Yes, and we have a long way to go to, so let's keep moving." Griff shook his head as Jersey climbed off the back of the mongoose.

"Listen lady, I know this is your first road trip with us but we have a system. And that system includes snack breaks, bathroom breaks, and stopping to take pictures of funny road signs…. Don't you guys take breaks?" Jersey walked up until he was helmet to helmet with Griff.

"No, we don't, we're soldiers, we fight and if you care so damn much about stopping then I am going to do what a soldier does and go plan the next part of our plan, Griff."

"And that plan is ridiculously stupid." Carolina put in.

"Not as ridiculous as Bonner Street." Simmons said.

"It's out there, Simmons, we just need to have faith that we're find it."

"Jersey go scout the main building and tell me if there's anything we can use here then." Carolina said as Jersey nodded.

"On it, boss, North, York, make sure the rest of the area is secure."

"Fine, gives me something to do at least." York said from his warthog.

"You got it, Jersey." North said before walking off as Jersey unclipped his battle rifle before Phi popped up.

"Keep an eye on Tex and Wash, I might not know the Blue Team at all but I can tell when their up to something."

"I will monitor them from Agent Washington's armor." Jersey walked inside as he could barely hear Wash talk about stopping Carolina from killing Griff or Simmons as he swept his rifle around the building.

"Agent New Jersey, I have routed the Blue Team comm to your helmet radio." Jersey listened to what he guessed was Tucker and Caboose talk.

"Um, Tucker, I just noticed something, something really bad." Caboose started.

"Yeah, Tex and Carolina are the only chicks here and Carolina's already taken by Jersey, I hate life sometimes." Tucker said.

"Uh, no, no, I meant we forgot to bring Church." Caboose replied.

"Wait, it took you till just now to notice he was gone?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, I haven't seen the jackass since Command, where is he?" Tex asked.

"He isn't going to be pleased with this one." Caboose said.

"Relax moron, we didn't leave him behind." Tucker said as he sighed.

"Then um, where is he? I don't see him."

"Ugh, you don't want to know." Church said as he popped up in front of them.

"Church, you're so small… I would like to feed you a small cracker." Caboose said.

"When the hell did he jump to your helmet?" Tex asked as she jumped out of the warthog.

"When you guys started moving, thought you didn't need another voice in your head."

"Thanks…." Tex said, awkwardly.

"So, how's the new home, tinker bell?" Tucker joked before Church cut him off.

"Disgusting I had to delete 50 gigs of crap to fit in." Tucker was silent as Tex laughed.

"Uh, wait, you didn't delete my… Home movie folder, did you?"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't, Tucker, you can lose sleep over that for all the shit you pulled with me back in Blood Gulch."

"Speaking of that… Who the hell is Jersey, you talked about Carolina but I don't know who Jersey or the other two are." Tucker said.

'Yeah, and it will stay that way, less you know the better.' Jersey thought.

"Purple one is North, he was the team sniper… Before his bitch of a sister killed him. Brown, one is York, he was the team lock pick, both of those jackasses helped me a few years ago." Tex replied as Jersey climbed to an upper ledge were Carolina and Wash were talking towards.

"Then what about the one with black and red armor?"

"Jersey? Oh, he's Carolina's second in command, he was the second best…"

"Let me guess, before you showed up."

"Yeah, if you're looking for people to be careful around, its Jersey, he's loyal to Carolina, found that out a few years ago and I guess he hasn't let that crap go… As long as Carolina is fine, Jersey is fine, he's a bit of a thief with armor abilities and important tech and is sarcastic as hell… But he won't bug you babies."

"I won't bug you as long as you don't do anything that pisses us off, Tex." Jersey said over the radio as Carolina walked up to him.

"I still don't like her around, you remembered what happened with Tex a few years ago…. And we know Epsilon was close to her." Jersey put in as Wash climbed up.

"There a bunch of worthless idiots…. Besides Tex…" Carolina hissed out.

"Yeah, their idiots, but, they're not so bad when you get to know them."

"Hmm…." Jersey and Carolina hummed before Jersey turned to Carolina.

"Inside is fine, systems are down though." Carolina nodded.

"You know, we nearly trapped the Meta here."

"But you didn't." Carolina growled out as she walked inside.

"No. I guess not." Jersey put a hand on Wash's shoulder.

"Sorry about all this… Tex just brings back bad memories for me and her… And she still needs time to get over what the Meta did."

"It's fine… You know, this reminds me of…" Jersey laughed.

"The op at the scrap center? Yeah, me too…. Carolina had to save your sorry ass." He laughed as Wash groaned.

"Yeah, I get it, I was too chicken to try and fly back to Four Seven Niner."

"Yeah, things used to be different, point and shoot at the enemy… I miss those times, Wash." Jersey began to walk inside as he put his battle rifle on his back.

"Hey, Jersey?" The Freelancer turned around to look at Wash as Jersey could see the infiltrator helmet looked right at him.

"What's up, Wash? Carolina is going to want to talk about our next move."

"Yeah, about that… How did you and Carolina survive? The last time I saw you, Meta tossed Carolina off a cliff." Jersey tightened his fists.

"Long story, Wash… But Tex betrayed us… And I'm going to get revenge for what the director did to her…"

"You've missed a lot." Wash put in.

"Then fill me in one what happened…. I have a friend to report to."

 **Author notes**

 **Ok, since most of the season 10 episodes are short, so are the videos, the longer the video, the more material I have to use for chapters. Until Sunday, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **Here is the next episode based chapters.**

 **The New Kid.**

 **What's the 'I' stand for?**

 **Oversight.**

 **P.S: I didn't use the scenes from the past because it wouldn't have gone much different then Jersey cursing and talking to Carolina while making fun of Wash for being a baby.**


	14. Soldier to Soldier chat

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Black and Blue. Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't own Red vs Blue, Rooster Teeth does.**

 **(Takes place during The New Kid, Wind Power Facility.)**

"What's new, North? How is being back from the dead treating you?" Jersey asked as North barely blinked as the second in command of the Freelancers appeared behind the sniper.

"It's fine, Jersey, never thought I'd be a damn walking ghost…. Which is what most freelancers would say you, Mr. Boogie man." Jersey was silent, North saw Phi appeared on Jersey's shoulder before saying something to Jersey.

"It pays to be cautious, North. Keeping tabs on teammates helps with morale and keeps them sharp…. Besides, I don't trust Tex… And I know you sided with her over us…"

North rolled his eyes, Jersey was rarely one to trust people outside of Carolina, while North hadn't found anything to show recently that Jersey was watching him, he did know Jersey liked to have Phi record talks then help him analyze them for anything out of order.

He also knew how reserved Jersey was, he did joke but the freelancer rarely dropped out of being a soldier first and a person later, this fed into how calm and sarcastic the agent was.

"So, Phi like your spy, stress ball or something?" Jersey glared at him from his infiltrator helmet.

"I don't need a damn stress ball, North, I am fine. I just want to make sure that you're on our side."

North laughed as he continued to look through his scope at the Reds and Blues from his sniper as Phi appeared inside North's armor.

"Agent North Dakota, I believe Agent New Jersey is simply trying to access the tactical situation, something he always does in cases like this. As you are aware, being second in command of the team requires him to do information gathering, something that fits given his phycological profile."

"So, what, he does file gathering for stress relief? Even Carolina isn't soldier 100% of the time, Jersey wasn't made with an off switch."

Phi turned bright blue as he processed data before turning back to his icy blue.

"Are you aware of which branch of the UNSC military Jersey and Carolina were before they joined? I am aware you served as a UNSC sniper for the army before enlisting, your sister being a UNSC soldier as well.

"No, Jersey locks himself up at times, I don't know how he ticks… Not like you do, Phi…. Or how Carolina ticks as well." Neither AI nor freelancer noticed Jersey vanish as he made his way towards the Reds and Blues.

"Agent New Jersey served as a Lieutenant for the UNSC marine corps, more precisely, he served as a ODST orbital drop shock trooper, explaining his combat experience, Agent Carolina was a soldier in the marines, both worked well as a team before Jersey was discharged… For something I believe he should personally explain… As you are aware of who recruited you."

Phi said, his helmeted head looking directly into North's eyes.

"Yeah, I know, Carolina went to recruit York and Jersey recruited us…. Before my sister was killed…. But why tell me all this, Phy? Jersey wouldn't like it."

"Because I believe you and Agent New York will be more willing to assist in our mission if you were to know more about why Agent New Jersey is skeptical of 90% of people who he encounters…. His mental and physical scans not only place him to be better suited with Agent Carolina, it also leaves a 95% ideal that he is the only one suited to be able to help her when she is angered."

North nodded before looking back at Phi.

"Ok, I have a question then, I understand why Carolina is angry at being second best compared to Tex…. But why is Jersey?" Phi turned dark blue before answering.

"While I have compiled and analyzed 80 thousand possible outcomes for that, I believe Agent New Jersey will reveal that in due time, I do not wish to pry into his personal matters, as he does not pry into mine… I must go to oversee another matter Agent New Jersey has assigned me with, farewell for now, Agent North Dakota."

With that, Phi vanished as North blinked before turning back to his scope.

"Really wish Theta was still around…." North mumbled as part of his armor glitched Pink.

(Top of Wind Generating facility)

"Run the scenarios again." Jersey, looking at a holographic menu as Phi hovered above his shoulder.

"The likelihood of possible permeant change in events still hovers as 80% percent, rescuing Agents New York and North Dakota may still result in Agent Maine's death but it may not result in the 'deaths' of Theta and Delta, primarily due to their rescues due to the time unit." Jersey tapped the equipment on his back.

"Yeah, the ability to travel back in time and slow it down does always come with drawbacks, Phi… Continue to monitor the time streak for anything out of place, it always pays to be more cautious, even with the little things."

Jersey stated, closing the menu as Phi continued to record any data it could and pass it to a hard drive within Jersey's armor.

"What about the current status of Project Freelancer? Does the Director still have any forces left or did they fall apart when he left the program?" Phi turned pitch white before answering.

"Unknown, I do not have current access to his systems, there are still failsafe's even I cannot override." Phi answered as Jersey sighed under his breath before nodding and closing the holographic menu.

"Keep trying to crack their security and send anything you find to my armor, we have to keep ahead of the director if we are going to find the old man…. And make him pay for all the crap that's happened to us…"

Jersey said, clenching his fists before walking off the roof towards the inside of the building to talk to Carolina and Wash concerning the next leg of the mission. Something he guessed would be easier said than done now.

 **Author notes**

 **Ok, next chapter may or may not be 'What's the 'I' stand for only because that episode jumps back and forth three times between the past and present… So next chapter maybe 'What's the 'I' stand for? Or Oversight. Until next chapter, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **Here is the next few episodes based chapters.**

 **'s the 'I' stand for? (Possible next chapter)**

 **. (Possible next chapter)**

 **Fall from Heaven.**


	15. Rolling Out

**Time for another chapter of Black and Blue. Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't own Red vs Blue, Rooster Teeth and a few others do.**

 **(Takes place During Oversight.)**

"You ok after all that?"

Jersey asked as he walked up towards Carolina, she was facing the ocean as Jersey looked behind him and saw the Reds, Blues and Wash, North and York preparing to move out to their next location.

"I'm fine, you're sure there's nothing here at all?" Jersey nodded.

"Nothing of value that we don't already have, boss. I've told Wash to round up the others so we can move out within 10 minutes." Carolina nodded as she turned back to the ocean.

"Is Wash positive what we want is at the next location?" Jersey turned as Phi popped up and nodded.

"Yes, we have it all but confirmed, I'll go make sure your mongoose is ready to go when we leave." Jersey said as he turned to leave.

"Jersey?" The Freelancer agent turned to face her as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah, Carolina? You need something or did you just want to keep looking at me?" He teased as Carolina rolled her eyes before pointing towards the convoy of UNSC Vehicles.

"Keep an eye on Tex, and tell North, Wash, and York to be prepared to search the desert when we get to it, Wash mentioned C.T may be buried at the site."

Jersey nodded and walked back towards the convoy as Carolina looked at her magnum she had used to shoot at Caboose when he angered her.

"It was a stupid idea to recruit a bunch of idiots to help me find the director… And with Tex here, that complicates things… But I don't have a choice, if we want to taking out the Director, we have to focus on finding him above all else…"

Carolina whispered as she holstered her magnum onto her belt.

"I don't have time to worry about Tex, not yet at least… As much as she ruined my life…" She growled out as she sat in the driver seat of her mongoose as Jersey was trying to decide if he was allowed to hold the back of the atv or her.

"Jersey, its fine, I don't mind. We have a ride ahead of us anyway, wasting time isn't something we can afford." She said, looking at the freelancer.

"YEAH, GOING FOR A RIDE, BOW- CHIKKA-..." Tex was about to reach over when Carolina fired her magnum at him.

"Shut. Up…. LET'S MOVE, PEOPLE!" Carolina yelled as Jersey held onto her shoulders as the convoy began to zoom off.

(Blue Team Warthog.)

"Real damn mature, Tucker, you're going to get yourself shot in the head." Church hissed as Tucker turned to look at the AI.

"Hey, they left themselves open for that."

Tex, who stood on the gunner platform as Church didn't trust Caboose to operate the weapon, leaned down and punched Tucker in the back of his helmet.

"OW, WHAT THE HELL DID I DO?!" Tex shook her head, muttered 'damn moron' and relaxed.

Right until Epsilon popped up in front of her.

"Still can believe you shot me to lure out Wash and the Meta." Tex shrugged as if she did it all the time, something Church knew she no doubt did.

"Don't be a damn baby, your fine, aren't you?" Tex responded in the same sarcastic tone that she always used.

"So, what's the deal with New Jersey or whatever the hell his name is?" Tex cocked her head to look at the AI.

"He's Carolina's second in command, besides the regular skills like shooting guns and beating the crap out of people, he's so damn paranoid with trust issues, that it makes him a skilled spy… And a damn thief, he tried to swipe my cloaking unit when I wasn't watching it." Jersey turned to look at her.

"Maybe because you only cared about being a badass over being a soldier, Tex!"

Jersey shouted, half out of annoyance and half out of a need to be heard over the roars of the engines before Tex continued.

"Anyway, Jersey doesn't trust a lot of people outside of Carolina, its why he's so damn good at being a spy, he doesn't trust easy, something I'm sure your find out sooner or later."

Jersey rolled his eyes under his helmet at this as he held onto Carolina as the convoy zoomed towards the desert.

"Yeah, I'll try and keep my eye on super spy, just don't piss off Carolina, last thing we need is another superpowered catfight… Especially while Tucker is here." Church whispered as Tex grunted a 'fine' and their conversation ended.

(Carolina's Mongoose)

Jersey continued to hold onto Carolina's shoulders as their vehicle zoomed ahead of the convoy.

"Something tells me the Director is going to be ready for us, if the UNSC is hunting him like a sick dog, the old man should still have a few squads of soldiers or something to back him up."

Carolina nodded as Jersey kept his hands on her shoulders to steady himself.

"He always did have a backup plan in situations like this, it doesn't matter what he has planned, Jersey, he still won't be ready for all of us… And he's suffering one way or another."

Jersey nodded as he looked over his shoulder at the Freelancers and Reds and Blues.

"You think we should have packed extra ammo?" Jersey joked as he tapped his battle rifle.

Jersey looked at his leg and chest, his leg had a soft case for his magnums and his chest had three pouches for extra ammo, his arm also had a new tacpad, Jersey had attached these to himself while they were preparing to move out.

"Nah, we already packed ammo into the hogs in case we needed more of it, plus it would slow us down."

Carolina joked back as Jersey laughed and nodded as they continued to ride towards their destination.

"Still surprised you don't have a problem with this." Jersey said, gesturing to his hands. Carolina's response was to put his hands on her waist to hold on better.

"Don't be a damn baby, Jersey, if I had a damn problem, I'd tell you. Now hang on, we still have to get to the desert temple."

 **Author notes**

 **Yes, I skipped, 'What's the 'I' stand for since it had 3 skips, I will be mentioning how that episode went for Jersey next episode, next chapter will be on Sunday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **Here is the next episode based chapters.**

 **Oversight.**

 **Fall from Heaven.**

 **Fighting Fire.**

 **C.T**


	16. Past Chat

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Black and Blue. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own Red vs Blue, Rooster Teeth does.**

 **(Takes place 2 hours before events of Fall from Heaven)**

Jersey continued to look around the area as the convoy continued to ride towards the last coordinates that the Reds and Blues had last interacted with something from Project Freelancer.

"Phi, how far away are we from our destination?" The icy A.I popped up on his shoulder the mongoose continued to speed towards the desert.

"We are about 2 hours from our destination, Agent New Jersey, barring any breaks or detours, that is." Jersey nodded as the former Freelancer agent looked back at Wash, North and York's warthog as it kept at the back of the convoy.

"Keep running the numbers for this mission, I don't want something we can't predict to pop up and sideswipe us just because we didn't consider it a factor that the Director can use."

Jersey ordered as Phi nodded, blinked bright blue and then vanished into Jersey's armor as his armor comm buzzed.

"Hey, Jersey, how did you bring us back for this mission anyway? I thought Wyoming had the time distortion unit in the first place." Jersey laughed as he patted the unit on his back before responding to Wash's question.

"Your forgetting how much tech I've stolen before from the aliens during the great war, Wash. Wyoming only saw the time unit as a tool, a diversion, something to use and then throw away when it is no longer useful… I simply stole it from him when he put it down for it to be repaired and had Phi help me repair it…. The rest was easy."

"How easy?" North asked as Jersey patted his rifle to make sur it was still secure before holding onto Carolina again for balance as he spoke.

"It was easy, you were betrayed because South shot you and left you to die at the Meta's hands. I simply made it so South was injured and unable to shoot you in the back in the first place…. You wouldn't have known that because South killed you before you could do anything." North didn't answer until a few minutes later and Jersey could hear the pain in his voice.

"I didn't know, Jersey… What about York?" Phi appeared in front of North to speak as Jersey went into thought about who else he may be able to save with the time unit.

"Agent New Jersey found evidence that supported that Agent New York was killed in a firefight with Agent Wyoming, Agent North Dakota. Due to this, Jersey found that the best course of action would be to engage Agent Wyoming in battle by shooting his shoulder, causing his shot to miss you, before returning to the future…. If you are asking how that did not cause a paradox, Agent New Jersey made sure not to ruin enough of these events that they still happened but neither entirely resulted in your deaths."

"I was wondering why my legs were hurting after that damn fight." Phi 'nodded' his head before speaking once again.

"Yes, Agent New Jersey plans out operations like this it was one reason he was often second in command of operations behind Agent Carolina."

"Then why is he so set on bringing down the Director? Jersey may be a jokester at time but he's serious when it counts, he wouldn't agree with a plan that doesn't have good odds." Phi was silent.

"Agent New Jersey has changed since you and the other Freelancers last encountered him, Agent North Dakota… He blames the director for quite a lot… But not the same reasons Agent Carolina do. His are more related to what happened to Agent Carolina… Along with a lot of lot of reasons pertaining to the last active years of Project Freelancer's military service…. But I am afraid I cannot share those reasons…"

"They're that personal to Jersey, Phi?" The Ai nodded.

"Agent New Jersey will explain his reasoning later… All I can say is that the years of experience Agent New Jersey has spent with Agent Carolina has made them…. Closer then you or Agents New York and Washington know." The Ai vanished as it wormed its way back into Jersey's armor as North turned to Wash.

"Wash, did you ever bump into Jersey after that whole showdown on the _Mother of Invention_?" Wash shook his head as he turned his head to look at North.

"No, Jersey and Carolina went off the grid following all that, North, command thought he was dead like Carolina was, they didn't pop up until Meta was gone. So, no Jersey wasn't someone I've seen since Meta 'killed' Carolina."

"So, Jersey and Carolina turned into ghosts…. I'm surprised they aren't pissed at Tex." North put in.

"I think their hunt for the director is the reason they're so trigger happy on the Reds and Blues…. Carolina is acting shorter tempered then usual…. Jersey is still acting act a bit like his old self… But turning this cold and calculating isn't something Jersey has had… Even if he pops back and forth between two personalities." Jersey rolled his eyes before turning on his radio.

"I've changed a lot since the damn fight on the _Mother_ _of Invention_ …. I'm a soldier, North, I am simply focusing on a mission that we have, if you have something to say about me…. Say it to my face." Jersey clicked off the comm as North spoke up.

"Yep, Jersey's gone terminator on us." North put in as Jersey turned his head to look at them before continuing to hold onto Carolina as the convoy roared closer to the desert.

 **Author notes**

 **Ok, next chapter will be Fall from Heaven, but I wanted to explain somethings like how North and York were epically saved. I will write the next chapter soon. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **Here is the next few episodes based chapters.**

 **from Heaven.**

 **2\. Fighting Fire.**

 **3\. C.T.**


	17. War for War

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Black and Blue. Enjoy the 1550-word chapter. I don't own Red vs Blue, Rooster Teeth does.**

 **(Takes place during Fall from Heaven,** _ **Mother of Invention**_ **hanger bay.)**

"Everyone make sure you're ready, this op is going to blow the head off the damn insurrection!"

Jersey ordered as he strapped into the navigator's seat of the Pelican along with Carolina as Four Seven Niner climbed into the cockpit after speaking with North and South, Jersey could hear her coming due to her yelling at the soldiers in the hanger.

"What, you'd get scared a AI might fly the damn pelican?" Jersey joked as the pilot glared at him before starting the Pelican.

"This is Four Seven Niner. We are wheels up and engines hot. Leave a light on for us, command." She stated.

"Roger that, Four Seven Niner. Good look." Command replied as the Pelican started it engines.

"Thanks, command. Four Seven Niner out. Man, I would hate to have that guy's job." Jersey rolled his eyes.

(Ancient Alien Desert Temple)

Jersey and Carolina hopped off their Mongoose as the convoy pulled into the desert area.

"This is where you found the body?" Carolina asked as Wash nodded.

"Yep, she's right up there." Wash replied as Carolina turned to him.

"We'll see. Take me there, North and York, search the site. Sync." Carolina ordered.

"Sync." Wash replied as She turned to Jersey.

"Jersey, stay here, I don't need any backup here." Carolina and Wash ran away before Jersey turned around.

"Automatic dishwasher." Caboose replied as Jersey sighed.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." Jersey ordered as he walked around the corner before climbing up the ruins until he was out of sight.

"Man, where was this chick when we had that awesome tank bi-… OW! WHAT THE HELL, TEX!?" Tucker hissed as Tex smacked him with her battle rifle.

"I don't get it, what is she looking for… And why did she leave Jersey behind? I'm pretty sure she doesn't need to spy on us considering she has those other guys here."

Church asked as Tucker replied a minute later.

"You tell me! I don't know half of what's happening these days. You found me here, remember?" He asked.

"Oh yeah! You were actually kind of a badass that time." Church chimed in.

"Dude, I'm kind of a badass, all the time! You just happened to notice it happened to noticed it then."

"No, that would be me, dumbass." Tex responded as Caboose walked over.

"Ah, that's not true, I never noticed it." The blue rookie chimed in.

"Look, the point is she and Jersey aren't telling us everything. I just don't understand why. Tex, you used to be a freelancer, you know anything about him or her?" Tex looked at him.

"Jersey's gotten more paranoid, he used to be more joking and open…. But I don't have a way to get him to tell me anything… Files I read said Carolina and Jersey were friends from a really young age… So, no."

"Who knows why man? I tried everything I can to get some info out of her! I tried hitting on her, I tried sleeping with her, I tried, making out wi-… Ow!"

Tex smacked him with her battle rifle again.

"Sounds like a complete effort. How about next time you piss her off again when Jersey is around, see if that works." He stated, muttering the last part so only Tex and Caboose heard.

"Dude, no kidding! I used the entire playbook! I even used my best pick-up line 'Hey baby, did you fall from heaven, because I always want to bo-… SON OF A BITCH, THAT HURTS!" Tex punched Tucker, causing him to slide down the sand dune.

"Pig." Tex said as Church laughed.

"Tucker, be honest, have you ever had sex with anything besides an alien?" Tucker cracked his neck before continuing.

"Church, I think the more important question here is: Do you know any girls who aren't complete bitches, that won't sleep with me?" Church laughed.

"Sorry, dude, that seems to be all I have in my life." Tex cracked her knuckles as this happened.

"You're like the worst wingman ever." Caboose chimed in.

"Of all time." Tex punched Tucker hard enough to knock him out.

"Why'd you do that?" Tex sighed.

"Him being a 'ladies' man' is so pathetic and annoying."

(Airspace above Insurrection base, many years ago.)

Jersey barely looked back as the Pelican rumbled.

"We parking?" He heard York ask as he continued to operate the controls.

"Indeed, we are, enemy base is directly below us." Four Seven Niner responded as Jersey tried not to laugh at Wash's reaction.

"How far down?" Wash asked as Jersey looked at Carolina, she didn't need to see his face to know he was smirking the entire time.

"Do you really want to know, Wash?" Jersey asked as he, Four Seven Niner and Carolina laughed about it.

"Probably not… Do I want to know?" Wash answered.

"Seventy-Five thousand feet." Jersey answered.

"Uh, that's high." Wash sputtered out.

"No wonder you guys need computer program, yes that's high." Jersey spoke up.

"Not all of us need a damn AI to be smart, Four Seven Niner." She backed off as Jersey could hear Delta talking about the height, followed by York shushing him as Carolina climbed out of her seat.

"So, what's the plan?"

"Well, they have defenses pointed in every direction and their ready for us… But…" Jersey chimed in.

"They aren't looking straight up." Four Seven Niner nodded as Wash walked up behind them.

"You thinking about a dive bomb?" Jersey laughed as Wash muttered a 'oh, no.'

"Sort of, but if we did a dive bomb, our engines would register on their thermals, let them know we're coming… I'm thinking…. Something else."

"Carolina, I can help up here, you go make sure Wash doesn't need a change of armor." He joked as Carolina backed into the pelican's deployment bay.

"Phi, monitor their systems and let me know if there's a weak point." Phi nodded and vanished.

"Might want to tighten that harness." He heard Carolina say as Wash once again muttered an 'oh no.' Once more.

"Express elevator, going down!" Four Seven Niner yelled as she cut the engines.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Wash yelled as Jersey and Carolina laughed.

"You know these suits are supposed to eliminate all wastes, you could probably throw up in your helmet and it would take care of it for you!" Carolina quipped as Jersey continued to laugh.

"Yeah, you should test that, Wash!" Jersey and York chimed in.

"You three are assholes!" Wash cried out, Jersey tuned out Delta talking about the vomit disposable patch for the suits.

"Hey, York, send that little green guy up here." Four Seven Niner asked.

"D, you heard her! Front and center!" Jersey continued to operate the controls.

"May I be of assistance?" Delta asked.

"Hey, buddy, I need you to tell me when to fire the jets at the exact moment, you know. To avoid crashing."

"Please don't say crashing!" Wash yelled as Jersey laughed.

"CRASHING, CRASHING, HEY, WASH?! DID YOU KNOW WE MAY CRASH!?"

Jersey yelled as Wash flew into a panic as Carolina and the others laughed. Jersey moved to the back as Delta walked Four Seven Niner through the procedure of firing the jets.

"Payback time." Jersey grinned under his helmet as the prepared for battle as the Pelican fired its jets.

"EVERYONE OUT, GO, GO, GO!" Jersey yelled as he leapt out of the pelican before and fired his battle rifle and killed 3 insurrectionists before leaping up a crate as a sniper shot whizzed by his face.

"Carolina, I'm going after their sniper, I'll clear a path!"

Jersey leapt to a fire escape before killing 4 more Insurrectionists as he used his time distortion unit to dodge a round of sniper fire as he leapt to another roof and ran before leaping and rolling onto the building with the snipers.

"Remember me?" Jersey hissed out as he turned and roundhouse kicked a sniper before snapping one sniper's neck and shooting another with his pistol as he twisted around a sniper round.

"Oh, I'll be with you in a minute, cross hairs!"

Jersey hissed as he looked over to see Carolina and the others battling and killing the other Insurrectionists as Jersey stabbed the final sniper with his combat knife as the Sniper fired a smg at Jersey as he rolled under the rounds and fired his battle rifle and swung a punch at the sniper.

"This is going to be fun." Jersey grinned.

 **Author notes**

 **Ok, this story may have one or 2 chapters a week due to a schedule change but I'll try and make up for it when Summer is over with more chapters. Until next Chapter Lighting Wolf out!**

 **P.S: The entire fight with the Insurrectionists will be shown next chapter followed by the present parts of Fighting Fire after that.**

 **Here is the next few episodes based chapters.**

 **Fighting Fire (Combat only.)**

 **Fighting Fire (Present scene only.)**

 **3\. C.T.**

 **4\. Out of Body.**


	18. Dust to Dust

**Time for another chapter of Black and Blue. Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't own Red vs Blue, Rooster Teeth and a few others do.**

 **(Takes place During Fighting Fire/Fall from Heaven ending.)**

Jersey fired his magnum at the Insurgent sniper as the man fired his smg back at the Freelancer ducked under.

"Just die, you jackass!" Jersey said as he used his Time unit to slow down time and flip through the stream of bullets as the Insurrectionist tossed his empty smg away.

"Alright, we do this the old fashioned away." The Insurrectionist said as Jersey cracked his neck.

"Oh, I've been waiting for this rematch since the highway." Both soldiers lunged at each other.

(Insurrectionist Courtyard)

York rolled for his shotgun before the massive sleeveless Insurrectionist tossed him away as if he weighed nothing before reaching for his Rocket Launcher as the weapon as shot out of his hands by Wash.

"Shotgun!" York yelled as he dove for his shotgun as he looked over to see Wash running away as a warthog drove after him.

"Car!" Wash yelled as he retreated as the driver turned towards Carolina as Carolina faced off with the girl from the highway.

"Sup bitch. It's payback time!"

The Demo insurrectionist hissed as he fired a shotgun with one hand at Carolina as she looked up to see Jersey roundhouse kick the sniper to the edge of the roof as the other man deflected his combat knife with his sniper.

She looked over to see York trying to handle the sleeveless insurrectionist as she rolled out of the way as the female insurrectionist fired at her with her pistols.

"Okay. Time to fight fire, with fire! "Wash muttered as he tossed a pad at the ground as the Sleeveless insurrectionist, female and Demo Insurrectionist charged Carolina.

Wash pushed a button on his wrist which resulted in a Hev pod landing behind the soldiers as the door hissed and flew at the soldiers.

"Maine?" Jersey asked as he countered the sniper's knife swipe by grabbing and flipping the man to the ground before punching him in the head hard enough to knock him out. Jersey was able to hear what Maine was saying over his radio, as did the others.

"Agent Maine, isn't that the soldier from the freeway? The one that shot you in the throat?" Sigma asked as Maine growled and turned to face the trio of soldiers.

"I thought so, sic 'em." Sigma ordered as Maine lunged at them.

"Well, I didn't see that coming at all."

Jersey said as he leapt down, using his combat knife to slow his decent.

He reached the ground as he drew his battle rifle before firing it at the Demo Insurrectionist as the warthog charged Meta before the Freelancer as he grabbed the tow cables on the vehicle before punching it back as it knocked over the Sleeveless Insurrectionist and Female one as Jersey turned to look back at Meta.

"What you so long to get here?" Jersey asked before turning to Carolina as she marched towards the Female Insurgent.

"Well, Hello." The girl turned to see Carolina standing over her.

"What a pleasure to see you here again." She and Jersey turned to see the Demo insurrectionist leapt at them and punch down towards the duo as Jersey rolled out of the way as he looked back to see Carolina toss one of her damaged plasma rifles away as she raised the other one only to see a machete impale it.

"Pleasure's all mine, bitch." Jersey rolled and parried her machete with his combat knife.

"Not call, lady." Jersey said as he rolled to land next to Carolina as they stared down the Demo and Female Insurrectionist.

"Help?"

Jersey asked as Carolina nodded as she tossed her plasma rifle at Girl as she cut the weapon in half before it reached her. She lunged as Jersey parried the machete with his combat knife as he and Jersey rolled backwards.

Jersey tossed a magnum to Carolina as he drew and fired his battle rifle as Demo swung a punch at Jersey as Carolina blocked the hit with a roundhouse kick only to winch from the pain as Jersey tossed Carolina onto the fire escape.

"How about we take this fight upstairs?" Jersey asked as he fired his battle rifle at the Demo Insurrectionist as the man held up his arm to block it as Jersey leapt and managed to grab the rusted ladder as he leapt.

"Get down here, you damn cowards!" The Demo Man snarled as Jersey waved at them as he kicked the ladder down.

"How about you come up after us, unless you want to fight Maine?" The two turned to see Maine walking up towards the Sleeveless Insurrectionist before both growled and kicked the door in as Jersey climbed the fire escape to the roof.

"At least we got a moment to breath before those two get to the roof."

Jersey said as Carolina drew her humbler stun device as Jersey drew his combat knives as the building door was kicked in as the Demo Insurrectionist and Girlie charged at them.

"Bring it, jackasses!" Jersey said as he leapt over Girlie to kick Demo back as Carolina parried the machetes with her stun baton before backhanding the soldier back.

"Just die, you bitch!"

She hissed as she lunged, Jersey leaned back to duck under a punch before sweeping his feet out from under him as he turned to punch at Girlie before she kicked him back.

"Your damn boyfriend isn't going to help you!" Girlie yelled as Jersey dodged a punch before Demo slammed him into the ground.

"Oh, I'm going to kill you for that." Jersey hissed as he shook the dirt off his armor as the Demo Man charged as Jersey twisted under his punch before bringing his blade up to cut the side of Demo's helmet before kicking him back as Carolina dodged a roundhouse before flip kicking the girl back as she flipped off Jersey's back.

"Well, this is going to be interesting." Jersey said, twirling his combat knives in his hands.

 **Author notes**

 **As you guys saw in the summary, I am putting this story on hold after the next chapter. Why? I am making a story about Summer Rose from Rwby and I am running on fumes with this story for now… If the fight and all that seemed bad… I apologize, I will attempt to fix it before I put this story on hold. Until Wednesday, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **Fighting Fire. (dialogue and end of warehouse and dock fight scenes.)**

 **C.T.**


End file.
